


Date Night

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic Writes Romance, First Dates, Love, Poems, Poetry, Romance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Still gay for the moon what about it





	Date Night

Sometimes I stay up all night just to see her. The humans don’t like it very much. 

I’m afraid if I blink I’ll miss her. She visits me every night though. She stays all throughout. 

Every month she disappears though. But only for a little while. I don’t like those nights. The world is darker. I feel empty without her. 

They try to hide her sometimes too, but her halo is always there beyond the mist. 

I can only see her through the window. It’s too dark and cold. She can only protect me so much from the beasts outside my door. 

She doesn’t mind when I stare. She stares back. It’s one of my favorite things to do. The longer I look the more I see. 

I see the white glow surrounding her. But beyond that is a rainbow. There’s a bright blue, that fades into dark indigo. Then back to a frosty blue, into hazel, and finally her halo ends in auburn. 

I like my nights with her. We don’t talk most times. We simply exist side by side. 

I feel safe with her.   
I feel peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, as usually please consider leaving me a tip if you enjoyed so I can keep doing what I love.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/marchdrain
> 
> Byee


End file.
